


Opposing Counsel

by jamesgatz1925



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Barba had a strict rule to not be attracted to defense attorneys. *Had*.





	Opposing Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Carisi is a defense attorney, but it's okay!   
> I was watching You've Got Mail and I was inspired by Tom Hanks' character's little speech at the end. This was supposed to be a short ficlet for my ficlet series, but that did not happen.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Rafael walks into court to meet the new defense attorney for the first time. He's heard about the New Kid, as everyone keeps calling him. Apparently he's thin and cute and, "Just your type, Rafi, you better not fall for those dimples..."

Rafael just rolled his eyes. He does have self control.

The New Kid is conversing quietly with his client when Rafael walks in. He glances at the man when he gets to his seat, and from the back he looks alright. Nice hair, neat, a cheap suit but this is his first case. Rafael wore cheap suits at first, too.

The defendant nods towards Rafael, which causes the other attorney to turn around.

He stands quickly. "Hey, Counselor, hi," he says, blue eyes glistening against the sun coming through the window.

He is a cutie, but Rafael has a strict rule to not be attracted to defense attorneys.

"I'm Dominick Carisi Jr, but most people call me Sonny."

Rafael takes his hand to shake. "Rafael Barba."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a huge fan. Hey, is it true you got a guy to choke you with a belt--"

Rafael smirks.

Carisi blushes, probably embarrassed to show his hand. "Hey, listen, this is my first big case. Got any advice?"

"Yeah, don't be a defense attorney."

"Wh--"

The bailiff stands to announce the judge's entry, so Carisi steps back to his seat and nervously fidgets with his tie. Rafael takes a slow breath, ready to eat the kid alive.

Carisi is shockingly better than Rafael expected. He makes a lot of great points, great questioning of witnesses, he is not nearly as nervous as he acted at first. Parts of Carisi reminds Rafael of himself: the coolness, the casualness, but then there's the fact that the man is a defense attorney and the disgust rises.

Rafael has never understood why anyone would be a defense attorney. The money? Not worth it, especially in this setting. In sex crimes. You can't defend these people.

Carisi is a good lawyer already, which makes Rafael hate him even more. The kid has promise, with a little bit more experience he'll be beating Rafael.

Rafael hates it. Hates him.

That doesn't stop Carisi from trying. That doesn't stop Carisi from talking to him after court, purposefully catching Rafael's elevator, walking the wrong direction as Rafael's heading back to his office. That doesn't stop Carisi from "running into" him outside of work.

He has no idea where Carisi lives, but there's no reason Rafael should run into him at the street market around the corner from his house.

Rafael dodges the other man at first, hiding behind a bouquet of flowers until Carisi is out of sight. Then Rafael stupidly follows Carisi, just to see what he's doing, what he's buying.

He spots Carisi looking at a table of fine spices with a brunette lady a little bit older than him. They're close, but not too close, and they're laughing. Carisi is a man it's easy to laugh around. He makes the defendants laugh. He makes the bailiff laugh. Rafael does not laugh. He does not try his hardest not to crack a smile at the other man's jokes. And he definitely doesn't find the man funny.

But the lady is laughing, and she seems to enjoy Carisi's company, even when he dips his finger in a pot and swipes it onto her cheek. She grabs his finger and twists it until Carisi seemingly apologizes. But they're both laughing uncontrollably.

Rafael hasn't laughed with another human in...a very long time. A very, very long time. An embarrassingly long time. A very long, lonely time.

Rafael is lost in so much thought while examining a bush of cilantro that he doesn't hide from Carisi when he walks up.

"Hey, Counselor," the deep Staten Island accent says next to him.

Rafael almost drops the veggie as he turns, shocked, to see Carisi grinning at him.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Carisi says. "Except you've already startled me."

"I have--what?"

Carisi chuckles to himself. He picks up an onion and tosses it in the air. "Yeah, its shocking to see you out shopping for vegetables on a nice Sunday morning. Weird seeing you being human after all. Next you're gonna tell me you went to church this morning."

He did go to church, at his mother's request, but he's not going to tell Carisi that.

Instead, he rolls his eyes and realizes he doesn't laugh at Carisi because most of his courtroom quips are aimed at him. He isn't charming, he's a cocky little ass.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Rafael asks, nodding towards the brunette Carisi had left to approach him. "Girlfriend?"

Carisi laughs. "No way, that's my sister."

Rafael nods. That makes sense. She did try to hurt him by twisting his finger.

"My girlfriend was busy," Carisi adds unnecessarily. Rafael didn't ask.

"I didn't know defense attorneys had the capacity to form relationships."

Carisi smiles, his dimples deepening. "Got me there, Counselor. Anyway, I gotta go. See you, what, Tuesday?"

"Wednesday!" Rafael calls after him as Carisi hustles to catch up to his sister.

That's how all of their meetings go: trying to out smart-ass each other. Carisi is just about the only person Rafael can openly hate and he doesn't get offended by it. He might just think Rafael is joking, and he jokes back, and people may think they get along, but they sure as hell don't.

Rafael could never be friends with a blood sucking defense attorney, no matter how cute he may be. No matter how good he may smell. No matter how driven and ambitious he may be. Rafael hates him.

Still, that doesn't stop the universe from thrusting them together so often. Rafael dodges the other man at the courthouse enough, but he spends a lot of time avoiding him at coffee shops, restaurants, grocery stores, and even in the vast openness of Central Park. Rafael literally hid behind a tree.

Sometimes he can't avoid Carisi, so he is forced to acknowledge his presence.

Getting coffee one morning, Carisi is in line in front of him, in a ridiculously long line. Rafael is still about eight people back, about to give up and just drink the crap at his office, when Carisi comes up and hands him a steaming cup.

Rafael's confused stare shifts back and forth from the cup to Carisi.

"Relax," Carisi says, "I didn't poison it."

Rafael eyes him as he hesitantly takes the cup. They walk out of the shop together and chat all the way to the courthouse.

Another afternoon, Rafael spots the other man in a bookstore. Rafael approaches him this time, hoping to make the polite greetings even, but mostly to tell Carisi the book he's checking out is too advanced for him, that he wouldn't understand it.

"Mmm," Carisi sighs, "And intellect such as your own breezed through it, huh?"

"Well, of course."

Carisi grins his usual little grin, the one he sports right before saying something sarcastic back at Rafael.

"Well, you have been reading for, like, thirty years longer than I have. So maybe I'll take your word for it."

"Are you calling me old?"

Carisi casually shrugs while replacing the book.

Rafael turns away from Carisi to walk away, but Carisi follows him. They wander the bookstore and argue about book interests, which genres are better, literary classics against sci-fi, and before he even realizes it, Rafael is late for drinks with some other friends. He texts an apology without Carisi noticing and resumes fighting with the younger man about books.

After that, Rafael doesn't see Carisi for a while. He doesn't see Carisi at the courthouse and doesn't run into him anywhere, and Rafael begins to feel disappointed in his absence. He got used to feeling annoyed, to being picked on subtly every time he turned around, and also expertly dishing it back at the man, or starting the teasing first. He wonders where Carisi could be, if he's alright, but when he meets Jack, his thoughts of Carisi seem to dissipate.

Jack is kind, and sweet, and cute, and not a defense attorney. Jack is a businessman with money and he makes his feelings towards Rafael known. Not that Rafael expects Carisi has any feelings to make known. Especially since Carisi has a girlfriend, right?

He likes Jack; Jack is perfect. Jack takes him on dates to plays, fancy restaurants, romantic settings that Carisi would probably roll his eyes at.

Rafael finally runs into Carisi at the courthouse.

"Hey Counselor," Carisi says, as usual, and as casually as if he'd just seen Rafael yesterday.

"Carisi," Rafael says, "I thought you weren't showing your face around these parts anymore. Not after the Monroe case at least."

Carisi waves a hand. "Ah, big mistake, I'm still learnin', remember? Haven't ran into you in a while, though, where've you been hiding?"

"Around."

Carisi chuckles while checking his watch. "Sure. Hey, want to run into me Sunday around lunchtime?"

Rafael is caught off guard by the offer. They've never made plans to purposefully see each other. But Rafael doesn't feel opposed to the idea.

"Sure," he agrees, because Carisi flashes an innocent smile. He tells Carisi a restaurant where they can eat.

"Great, see ya."

Rafael doesn't say anything as Carisi takes off.

Rafael almost chooses not to show on Sunday, but he wants to share a meal with Carisi. He is actually curious to know what kind of man he is outside of court. He wants to know what's beneath the defense attorney's skin.

Rafael arrives and Carisi is already seated outside looking spritely and young. He's wearing a white shirt with a gray jacket, no tie, with far less gel in his hair than usual. He looks like the morning sun Rafael wishes would stream through his bedroom window. He looks like birds singing around the lake in the park. He smiles warmly, genuinely, when Rafael approaches.

"Counselor," Carisi greets, shaking Rafael's hand.

Rafael unbuttons his jacket and takes a seat. "I hope you weren't waiting long, I apologize--"

Carisi waves a hand. "Nah, no problem. I barely got a menu. Have you been here before?"

"Yes, I like to come here for brunch. Though, now it is too late for brunch foods. Their lunch menu is fantastic."

"So, I can't get a mimosa?"

Rafael smiles. "I like that idea," he says, so Carisi waves a waiter over and they order a couple.

"So," Rafael asks when they're alone once again, "Where have you been? I thought for sure you were embarrassed to show your face since the--"

Carisi blushes slightly and looks a tad bit uncomfortable. "Look, let's...not talk about work."

"I can do that," Rafael agrees. "Can I just ask, before we eat, why you invited me to lunch today?"

Carisi shrugs. "Our back and forth is the most friendly I am with another person right now. How many friends do you think I have in my office?"

"You mean even you have seen the true character of the blood thirsty rodents you work with?"

Carisi smiles, but it's not a real smile. Rafael fears he's either gone too far or he's reminded Carisi of how much he hates his office. It could be either.

"Are we friends, then?" Rafael asks, trying to divert the last comment.

"I think so," Carisi admits. "I like your company, even when you're trying to avoid me at the supermarket."

Now Rafael feels embarrassed. "I'm sorry--"

"Don't worry about it. Truthfully, I was avoiding you, too, Counselor."

Rafael smiles. "So, to change the subject, tell me about yourself, Carisi."

Soon they're in a comfortably steady conversation about themselves. Rafael eventually asks Carisi to stop calling him Counselor, so Carisi calls him Barba, and it sound more natural and friendly. One seeing them sharing a meal may think they are old friends, or on a date, and that reminds Rafael of Jack, who he has a dinner date with later that evening. Surely his lunch with Carisi won't last into the evening, but he wouldn't mind if it did. He is enjoying Carisi too much to want to leave.

Carisi tells Rafael about his sisters, and Rafael talks about his mother. Carisi tells Rafael about his law school years, how he almost quit to be a police officer, and Rafael secretly wishes that were the case so he could like Carisi as he would if Carisi was any other profession. Carisi tells Rafael about how much he loves sports, playing and watching, and Rafael admits he went golfing with a governor once and that's the most athletic he's ever been. Carisi tells Rafael that he doesn't really like to travel, that he loves New York too much to leave for an extended amount of time, and Rafael explains how much he lives for vacation. They talk about their dating life, Rafael briefly talks about Jack and Carisi mentions his girlfriend.

All in all, they have nothing in common, but they laugh anyway. Rafael actually laughs with him, not at him, and because of him, because of his jokes and his charm. Carisi is so nice, Rafael wants to ask why this marshmallow of a human got sucked into defending sex offenders. But he doesn't, he doesn't want to open that can of worms, he doesn't want to ruin this. Carisi is fun.

But Rafael notices Carisi becoming distracted and checking his watch too many times.

"Am I keeping you?" Rafael asks.

"Uh," Carisi shifts nervously. "Actually, I have plans this evening."

"Oh," Rafael mutters, "As do I, in fact."

They fight over the check--Rafael wins--then stand and walk out to the street together.

"Dare I admit it, Carisi?"

"Admit what? That you actually had a good time with me?"

Rafael smirks.

Carisi cuts him off before he even has a chance to agree. "I had a good time too, Barba. Maybe we can run into each other again sometime."

"How about tomorrow at 9 A.M.?"

"Ooh, you know what? I'm busy tomorrow. I have to annihilate a well seasoned prosecutor in court."

Rafael side eyes him. "Are you calling me old again?"

Carisi laughs. Rafael doesn't want him to laugh, he may be compelled to ask Carisi to break his plans.

Carisi tosses a hand up to flag down a cab anyway. One stops almost instantly, probably due to the sheer sweetness of how he stopped it.

"See you tomorrow, Barba."

Rafael just gives a wave as Carisi climbs into the car. Rafael is left feeling a very odd sense of disappointment as the cab disappears down the street.   
  
Carisi calls him three days later. Rafael had his number, unused but saved in his phone, so he knows it's Carisi before he answers.

"How did you get this number?" he asks instead of a true greeting.

Carisi chuckles. "How did you get mine?"

"Touché," Rafael says. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"I just wanted to..."

"To..."

"Say hi," Carisi quietly says.

Rafael laughs. "How are you, Carisi?"

They talk while Rafael makes dinner for a date with Jack.

"So," Carisi says after a while, "You're making dinner for your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes," Rafael truthfully answers. It's not like he's keeping his boyfriend from Carisi.

"What's his name, again? Jacob? Josh?"

"Jack."

"What's his story?" Carisi asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What's he do? Where's he from? How old is he? Does he--"

Rafael snorts. "What, do you want his social security number? A finger print?"

"A lock of hair, swab of spit, vile of blood?"

Rafael rolls his eyes, even though Carisi can't see. "I don't question you about your girlfriend."

"Well, that's because we broke up."

"Oh," Rafael mutters. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. I mean, she was alright, just...not for me."

"Did she like restaurants that don't specialize in cheeseburgers?"

"Hey, cheeseburgers are a gift from God."

Rafael laughs again. He hates how much he laughs with Carisi now. He hates knowing the human side of Carisi.

Jack arrives a little while later while Rafael is still on the phone. Carisi must hear him greet Jack, because he begins talking about Jack again.

"So what's his deal? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Rafael says shortly.

"What does he do? Really? Is he a lawyer, too?"

"No."

"So you like him?"

"Yes."

"You're happy with him?"

"Yes."

"That's great for you," Carisi says. "You sure he's not hiding anything? Bodies? Kids? Three wives?"

"That's very specific, did that happen to you?"

Carisi laughs. "Nah, but I've heard stories. Can't trust these New York men."

"Especially if they're from Staten Island."

"Ha-ha," Carisi replies.

Jack finally grows impatient with Rafael's call. He crowds against Rafael and leans in to kiss him with a quiet smack.

"Okay, hey," Rafael says into the phone. "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Barba."

Rafael clicks off and resumes kissing Jack.

"Who was that?" Jack asks.

"Guy from work," Rafael answers, which isn't far from the truth. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't want to tell him it was Carisi. It's not that Jack knows Carisi. It's not like Jack has any context of who Carisi is. It's not like Rafael is hiding any feelings he has towards Carisi.

Right?

Weeks pass and the two men grow closer than before. They have more meals together, which usually range from hole-in-the-wall burger joints (Carisi's choice) to highly sophisticated clubs where steaks cost as much as five of the burger meals (Rafael's choice). Rafael drags him to art exhibits that Jack has no interest in, while Carisi drags him to a basketball game at Madison Square Garden.

Of course, they meet in court, and Rafael catches himself glad to have cases against Carisi, which is awful. There is a time where Rafael thinks they may have to stop going against each other. Rafael's line of questioning is ridiculous, even for him, but Carisi's witness is a flake and too easy to screw with.

"Objection, Your Honor!" Carisi cries, "Mr. Barba's questions are becoming ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous?" Rafael asks the other man. "Your witness just said the moon is in control of his actions."

"Haven't you ever heard of--"

"Gentlemen!" the judge yells. "Counselors, approach the bench."

Rafael and Carisi slowly approach the judge like two kids going to the principal's office.

"I apologize, Your Honor," Rafael says first.

"As do I," Carisi agrees. "Sorry, sir."

"Last warning for the both of you. And Mr. Carisi, get some better witnesses, for god's sake."

Rafael and Carisi nod in agreement and go back to their desks. Rafael smirks as Carisi blushes, and the ordeal causes Rafael to tease Carisi about it for weeks after.

Rafael grows closer to Jack in this time, as well. Jack announces his plan to attend his niece's wedding in Boston two weeks from then, and asks Rafael to join.

"I'll go up on Thursday, but you can join me on Friday, if you'd like."

Rafael bites his lip in thought. A weekend in Boston means no Sunday brunch with Carisi. But Jack is his boyfriend. If he wants things to move forward with him, he can't worry about Carisi's weekend plans.

Rafael agrees to go with Jack, to join him the morning of the wedding, and convinces himself he's excited to go.

When he sees Carisi at the courthouse that week, he almost avoids him so he doesn't have to tell Carisi he's going to miss their usual Sunday lunch. They can go eat next week, when Rafael is back from Boston, but he'll miss Carisi this Sunday. And that's just ridiculous. He'll actually miss Carisi. He'll be three hours away for two days and he'll miss his pain in the ass opposing counsel.

Carisi catches him before he can divert eye contact, then Carisi chases him out the big front doors and down the street.

"You runnin' away from me, Barba?" Carisi asks once Rafael's finally stopped. "What, don't want to be seen with me?"

Rafael lets out a small chuckle, but otherwise doesn't laugh.

Carisi nervously scratches the back of his head. "Hey, can we grab a coffee real fast? I want to talk."

Rafael grows nervous during their quiet walk to the nearest coffee shop. Carisi is so anxious and awkward, more so than the first time they met. Rafael wants to stop him and just ask him what is going on, but he lets Carisi order for both of them, pay, then lead him to a table to fidget crazily with a napkin.

"What's going on?" Rafael asks. "Is everything okay?"

Carisi nods. "I, uh, I want to ask you for a favor."

There's a long pause and Rafael raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what the favor is, or--"

"I was hoping you would write me a letter of recommendation."

"Oh," Rafael sighs, shocked. "For where? What position?"

"The, uh, Brooklyn DA's office."

Rafael is even more shocked than before. "You're leaving the firm?"

"I'm hoping to," Carisi answers. "I mean, yeah, the money is great, and kicking your ass every few weeks is great--"

Rafael snorts. "Sure."

Carisi's smile falters. "I can't do it anymore, Barba. I just can't."

Rafael doesn't want to admit he didn't think Carisi would last very long. Not because he's a bad lawyer, but he's a bad defense attorney. Rafael knew the sleaziness of his clients would get the better of him eventually. Rafael doesn't blame him for wanting out.

But Brooklyn. Carisi wouldn't be close by anymore. No more running into him at the corner farmer's market. No more coffees. And they could probably still have Sunday lunch together, but it'd be a pretty hefty cab fee.

"There's an opening over there," Carisi explains, "I put in a few calls, got an interview. I just need a few letters."

"Of course," Rafael says, trying not to sound too disappointed. What is he disappointed about, anyway? His lack of daily Carisi? That's ridiculous. His feelings are ridiculous.

"I'll be glad to," Rafael adds.

Carisi's smile begins to grow again. "Great. And then I'll probably be outta your hair. Hopefully."

"Yes," Rafael politely agrees. "It'll be good for you."

"And for you?" Carisi asks.

Rafael doesn't say anything right away, but he doesn't need to because his phone begins to ring. Checking it quickly, he sees it is Jack, but he ignores it. Jack will understand, Jack thinks he's in court.

"How is Jack?" Carisi asks playfully because he knows Rafael just ignored his call.

Rafael can't explain why, but he decides now is a good time to mention going away with Jack. Like the information will make this coffee break even.

"We're going away together this weekend."

"Oh," Carisi sighs, not sounding any particular way that Rafael can read easily. "Vacation?"

"Miniature. His niece is getting married in Boston, so I am meeting him there."

"Meeting the family."

Rafael shrugs and takes a slow sip of coffee.

"That's a pretty big step."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"So...no lunch on Sunday?"

Rafael nods.

"That sucks," Carisi says, "Might be our last one."

Rafael agrees. It does suck.

They finish their coffee and go outside to the street. Rafael tells Carisi he needs to get home to pack, but he really just wants to be alone to dwell in this strange feeling he's having.

If only Carisi hadn't been a defense attorney when they first met. If only Carisi hadn't been sitting there next to a sex offender. If only Carisi hadn't been sitting in that courtroom at all. What if he would have met Carisi at a coffee shop or bookstore? He would have asked Carisi out on the spot. He couldn't have resisted those dimples.

And now Carisi is leaving, and sure Brooklyn isn't that far away, but Rafael can barely leave his office most nights. How is he going to travel a Burrough and back?

He isn't, that's the problem. He has no idea how Carisi feels, and he's sure as he'll never going to share his own feelings.

Rafael's train is early on Saturday, so he's up early on his day off and unhappy about it. He makes his steaming hot cup of coffee and has forty-five minutes to get ready before the car Jack had set up arrives.

Before his mug is empty and he's finished reading the paper, his buzzer rings. Worried that it's the car already, Rafael runs to answer.

"Hello?" he asks the intercom.

"Hey Barba," Carisi's familiar voice sounds through the speaker. "Can I come up? I want to talk to you."

Many emotions run through Rafael instantly: curiosity, worry, hope...

"It's five in the morning, Carisi."

"I know, I'll be quick. Just let me up, please?"

Rafael lets him up and paces during the time it takes for Carisi to get upstairs. He doesn't bother changing out of his pajamas, mostly because he is too busy wondering why Carisi could be knocking on his door at 5 A.M.

Rafael opens the door when Carisi frantically knocks, and Carisi pushes his way inside and begins pacing on the same track Rafael just was. He's dressed perfectly, to the nines, even still wearing his tie.

"Have you slept?" Rafael asks, noting the dark circles under Carisi's eyes.

Carisi shakes his head.

"Can I get you anything?" Rafael offers, "Coffee, juice--"

Carisi pauses and pierces him with a soft stare, but it makes Rafael feel like he's the only thing in the world. He's certainly the only thing on Carisi's mind right now.

"I have to say something Barba, and I came right now because I didn't know what time you were getting on that train. But just...hear me out before you kick me out, okay? I just gotta say it."

"Say what?" Rafael prompts, heart beating impossibly quicker.

"Look, if...if I wasn't a defense attorney, and you and I had just met buying cilantro one morning at the market--"

Rafael's heart beats rapidly. "I know."

Carisi continues, "Yeah. I would have asked for your number, and I wouldn't have been able to wait twenty-four hours before calling you and saying, 'Hey, how about... oh, how about some coffee or, you know, drinks or dinner or a movie... for as long as we both shall live?'"

Rafael's heart is beating so fast it might as well burst right here. "Carisi..."

"And you and I would have never been at war. And the only thing we'd fight about would be which movie to Netflix on a Saturday night."

"Who fights about that?"

"Some people. Not us."

"We would never."

Carisi's gaze falls down to his feet. "If only."

Rafael wants to reach out, he could reach out for Carisi and it'd all be over, the months of denying his feelings, the months of not wanting to really look at Carisi because of how damn beautiful he is, the months of worrying about what people would say if he and Carisi got together, like they should be, like they should have the moment they met.

"I'll let you go," Carisi finally says, then heads for the door.

"Carisi..."

Carisi pauses and looks at Rafael one last time. His hand doesn't leave the doorknob.

"Good luck," Carisi says, then darts out the door.

Rafael can't get ready. Carisi's speech runs through his head over and over while he struggles to focus during his shower, shaving, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. He could cancel on Jack now and he would feel close to no remorse. Because Carisi does want him.

Carisi could have stayed. Carisi could have just said, "Choose me! I'll move to Brooklyn, but we'll still live happily ever after!"

But he didn't. He left. And that causes Rafael to remain with the current plan to join Jack in Boston.

Riding to the train station, Rafael can't help but wonder if Carisi might show up to stop him, just like in the movies. Carisi seems like a romantic sap, and luckily that isn't being lost at the firm he works for. Luckily he will get out, and his youth and brightness will be saved. Carisi will be saved on time.

Maybe he has it in him to stop Rafael at the train station.

Rafael gets his luggage out and slowly makes it to his platform. There's twenty minutes until his train departs and he's still hoping Carisi will show.

Fifteen more minutes.

Nothing.

Ten more minutes.

Nobody.

The platform is nearly empty because everyone has boarded already. There's a call for the final tickets. Rafael walks to the door.

Finally, out of the steam and dust, he hears it:

"Rafael!"

Rafael turns around and nearly dies right there at the sight of Carisi running out of the cloud of steam. He catches Carisi halfway, leaving his luggage there on the edge and the ticket taker waving to him to hurry up.

They embrace tightly, Carisi's long arms noodling their way around Rafael's waist and Rafael's arms wrapping around Carisi's neck.

"I was hoping you would come," Rafael says, his forehead falling against Carisi's.

"Of course..." Carisi pants, out of breath. "Of course I came, Rafael, I can't let you go--"

"I know, I know."

Carisi rubs his nose against Rafael's. His eyes close and Rafael wants to close his to absorb the feeling of Carisi around him, but he can't look away in fears of waking up.

"Will you let someone like me love you?" Carisi asks.

"Yes," Rafael whispers.

He vaguely hears the train leave, because next Carisi is kissing him slowly and sweetly, his lips soft and plump and fantastic. He is gentle, so gentle, so kind, so lovely. So loving. So loved.

They part when the train completely exits the station.

"Well, thanks Barba," Carisi jokes as he attempts to step away from Rafael.

Rafael grabs his hand. "Not a chance," he says before Carisi grabs his luggage and they leave the station together.

Breaking the news to Jack is easier than Rafael had expected. Jack expresses his thanks in Rafael's honesty, and Rafael wishes him luck.

He takes Carisi back to his apartment, where Carisi immediately makes himself at home despite never visiting the apartment before this morning. Rafael gets to work writing Carisi's letter of recommendation before it becomes a conflict of interest.

"Are you sure I can still write this for you?" Rafael asks while Carisi makes coffee.

"Sure, as long as its professional."

Rafael mock types on his laptop, "To whom it may concern: Please hire Dominick Carisi, for he is an excellent kisser and I would hate to miss out on this because he's a blood thirsty defense attorney. Sincerely, a hopeful, lonely man."

"You're not lonely," Carisi says, wrapping an arm around Rafael's shoulders. "Not with me here."

Rafael smiles, then leans over and kisses the younger man. Rafael is sure he hasn't felt this much happiness in years.

 


End file.
